Geeks and a Father
by Little Octopus
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur to see his father's grave, and afterward, Arthur takes Alfred to meet his own father. Amelia makes some new friends, and Liam is decent to Alfred!


**Happy Fathers' Day!**

Alfred sighed as Arthur pulled at the tie. "I don't want to wear this. My dad doesn't like monkey suits."

"Oh, shut up." Arthur scowled at Alfred. "You look wonderful." He smiled and pushed at his hair.

"Arthur, you don't have to come. There's going to be a lot of people and I know you don't like-"

"Stop that." Arthur slapped Alfred's chest, then straightened out the lapel. "You took me to my mother's grave on Mother's Day. It's only fair I escort you to your father's."

Alfred smiled gratefully and kissed Arthur on the forehead. "Alright."

Arthur held Alfred's hand as the taxi took them to the graveyard. He could feel Alfred trembling, and he could guess why. Alfred's father did not approve of Alfred being gay, but before he left to go overseas, he had told Alfred to be himself. That was the last thing he told Alfred. Because of that, Alfred was never able to truly be himself to his father. This would be the first time Alfred would be bringing a guest to his father's grave.

They arrived and Arthur had to tug Alfred out of the car.

Amelia, Alfred's little sister, spotted them from the gates and sprinted toward the two men, her black dress with white polka-dots trailing behind her.

Alfred grinned and scooped his sister up. She was only nine while Alfred was nineteen. Their father had died when Alfred was ten, making Amelia only an infant.

"Hello, Amy!" Alfred cheered, holding his sister in the crook of his elbow. "Is Matthew coming?" He asked.

"Yes. He'll be here with Gilbert, he said." Amelia smiled, a perfect match to her brother's, except that her's revealed missing teeth. "Hi Artie!"

Arthur smiled fondly at the little girl and her southern drawl she had picked up from her mother. "Hello, love."

Amelia blushed wildly and giggled.

Matthew was Alfred and Amelia's half-brother who was named after their mother's first husband, also dead. When Alfred's father stepped in, he all but raised the other child like his own, even though he was a lot more reserved like their mother.

"Hey, Ma." Alfred greeted his mother and hugged her tightly, feeling his father's dog tags in his chest. His mom always wore her husbands dog tags.

"You look nice in the monkey suit." she said. Arthur smiled to himself at how alike Alfred was to his mother. "Just like your daddy, even though he hated wearing it when we got married." Abigail, Alfred's mother, smiled, tears already swimming.

"Told ya, Arthur." Alfred nudged his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Miss Abby." He smiled and accepted the kiss on his cheek.

"Look! It's Mattie!" Amy fell from Alfred's arms and ran to her next older brother.

Matthew, being much weaker than Alfred, knelt down and embraced the little girl.

Abigail went to greet her other son and Alfred clutched Arthur's hand.

"It's alright, love." Arthur whispered. "I'm sure he's not going to hate you."

"I know." Alfred smiled small, then he noticed Arthur's ears. "What happened to your earrings?"

"I did want to look nice today."

"You still could have worn them, Dad had his ears done once."

"You don't wear earrings with a suit!"

"Well, you can wear your earrings in your wedding suit."

Arthur blinked, then gaped at Alfred. "What?"

"Matthew!" Alfred left Arthur's side and went to his brother.

Arthur stood stock still. Had Alfred just proposed?! He couldn't have! He didn't have a ring or... Maybe he was waiting until everyone was there to give him the ring? Or maybe he wasn't serious. Arthur gulped and put on his best smile as Matthew and Gilbert said hello to him.

He followed Alfred through the gates. "Alfred," he started and linked arms with the American. "What did you mean back there?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, looking down at Arthur.

"A-about the wedding suit." Arthur knew he was blushing. Was it appropriate to blush in a graveyard?

Alfred merely smiled before Amelia whisked him away again. Arthur stood alone and watched the three siblings greet their father's grave. Gilbert came up behind him as the family huddled together.

"What's wrong? You're all red." Gilbert grinned.

"I think Alfred just proposed." Arthur murmured, rubbing his arms.

Gilbert blinked. "'Think'?"

"Well, he didn't say, 'marry me'. He said I could wear my earrings in my wedding suit."

"Well, hopefully he has a ring!" Gilbert laughed and clapped Arthur on his shoulder before joining Matthew.

Arthur let out a breath and moved to Alfred's side. He smiled at Alfred's sad face. "Introduce me?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Uh..." Alfred looked down at the gray stone surrounded by bright tulips. "Dad, this is Arthur." Alfred felt ridiculous. "Uh." He cast a glance at his family and they moved back. He smiled gratefully. He cleared his throat. "I love Arthur greatly and I give him my all. I try to make him proud and he treats me well. Uh..." Alfred chewed his lip.

His dad had known Matthew was gay, so carrying on the family name has been Alfred's responsibility his entire life, making coming out all the harder. Alfred's dad had wanted a whole line of Joneses. Alfred felt he should apologize for that. Then that would mean he had to say sorry for being gay and loving Arthur. He sighed and tugged Arthur closer.

"I love him." was all he said.

Arthur hugged Alfred around his waist. They moved away and let the others greet the grave. Alfred's aunts showed up and flustered over them. One pinched Arthur's cheeks and pulled at his pink streak. The other asked if he had any tattoos or piercings, while Alfred's one uncle kept trying to talk to him about football. The other uncle was trying to keep a little kid quiet. Arthur felt uncomfortable and kept his eyes downcast as they drilled him.

Alfred eventually stepped in and shocked Arthur.

"Aunt Francis! Aunt Tino! Uncle Antonio! Please, lay off. Can't you see he doesn't like it?" Alfred said, pushing Arthur behind him.

The shorter of the two blonds pouted. "I'm sorry, Alfie. But he's just so cute."

"Tino, I told you not to call me that." Alfred said through clenched teeth, blushing.

"I was just making sure that he was perfect for our little Alfred!" Arthur assumed who was Francis said.

"Exactly! I mean, you should have seen your father with Ber, Alfred." Tino giggled behind his hand. "Tell him, Ber!"

Berwald, apparently married to Tino, went to his partner's side, a blond whiney child in tow. "He would make me do certain things to prove my worth to Tino." he said in such a voice that gave Arthur chills.

Alfred sighed and turned to Arthur. "I didn't introduce you. Arthur, this is my aunt Tino. He's my dad's brother."

Tino smiled. "Alfred's my baby, so if you hurt him..."

"I thought I was your baby!" The whining boy cried, tears in his eyes.

"And that's Peter. They got him when he was a baby and that's all Tino called him." Alfred smiled fondly as Tino knelt down to console his child.

"And 'Ber'?" Arthur asked, feeling awkward using the name.

"Short for Berwald. He was a foreign exchange student in high school and Tino got him to stay." Alfred explained.

"Oh."

"And my aunt Francis is also my dad's brother. But he moved to France when he met Antonio." Alfred waved a hand at his other aunt.

"But, Alfred. If both your father's brothers are gay, then why was he upset when he found out about you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure. I know he wanted the name to go on and he was the only one passing it down. Peter has Berwald's last name and Francis has told me he wants no children.

"I think it could be Tino was bullied. He's more... fruity. So he got teased a lot. One time my dad said he came home with broken ribs. And all Tino said was 'you should see the other guy'. Then he got suspended. When he got back, Berwald was there and it set him straight. Francis doesn't give a flying fuck about anything. I just think my dad was scared I would be beat like Tino. Or maybe he thought he failed as a parent. Like he didn't spend enough time playing ball with me or something." Alfred sighed and glanced at the grave. "Whatever it is, I hope he's over it now."

"Me too." Arthur hugged Alfred tightly.

•••••

"Please, please, please!" Amelia begged, sitting on Alfred's foot as he walked to the taxi car.

"You don't want to meet my dad, Amy. He's really rude." Arthur said, again.

"I want to meet your brothers!" She shouted.

"They're all too old for you, love. Killian is in college, Liam should be in college, Dylan is in high school and Shannon just turned twelve." Arthur said, giving Amelia a sad smile.

"Shannon?" Alfred asked, finally picking Amy up from his foot.

"My baby sister. She lives with my father so I don't see her much." Arthur shrugged.

"But if she's twelve then I'm three years younger! Like you two!" Amelia stated.

Alfred grinned. "She is right. Come on, Artie! It couldn't hurt!"

Arthur sighed as two sets of blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Alright!" He snapped, folding his arms.

"Yahoo!" Amelia jumped from Alfred's arms and clamored into the backseat of the taxi.

"Shannon's not very nice, Al." Arthur whispered.

"Amelia will be fine. She always makes friends." Alfred grinned.

"If you say so." Arthur mumbled, squeezing in beside Alfred in the taxi.

•••••

Arthur hesitated just a few seconds before opening the door. "Dad?" He called.

"Arthur?" His father looked from his three other sons to his middle child.

"Hi." Arthur smiled sheepishly and waved to his brothers.

"I didn't think you would come." His father stood and moved to the blond.

Arthur laughed lightly. "Why wouldn't I? It is Father's Day." He felt his palms sweat as his father embraced him. "Uh, I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh." His father moved back. "Alright."

"Al...?" Arthur looked over his shoulder nervously as Alfred walked to Arthur's side. He was holding Amelia's hand.

"Afternoon, sir." Alfred grinned. "I'm Alfred Jones." He stuck his hand out for Arthur's father to shake.

"You call me Mr. Kirkland." The older man said, shaking Alfred's hand harshly. His hair was almost gray, but a few streaks of red poked through. His eyes had wrinkles around them and his mouth was set in a firm line.

Then he noticed Amelia. The old green eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles shone as he greeted the little girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Amelia, like the pilot! I'm Alfred's sister! But you can call me Amy!" She said a tad too loudly, making Arthur flinch.

"It's a pleasure." Mr. Kirkland turned to Arthur again. "Who is this boy and why did he bring his sister?"

"Dad, this is my... boyfriend." Arthur stuttered out, touching Alfred's arm. "And Amy wanted to meet everyone."

"Hey Artie, can I go in now?" Amy asked, oblivious to the situation.

Arthur didn't answer, but looked at his father.

Mr. Kirkland eyed Alfred, who kept a smile on his face. It was obvious that Mr. Kirkland had not always agreed with his son's choices and Alfred wasn't about to ruin their chances.

"I'll have you know that Arthur is looked after vey well by his brothers."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah. I know. Liam threatens me all the time."

"I still hate you!" The red head shouted.

"Oh, and Dylan just-"

"Alfred!" Both Arthur and Dylan yelled at the same time.

"Uh, what?" Alfred looked between the brothers.

Dylan shook his head and Arthur gave Alfred a look that said to be quiet.

Alfred swallowed. "Dylan just stands me at times." He shrugged. Apparently Mr. Kirkland did not know Dylan was also gay.

Mr. Kirkland threw a glance at his youngest son. He cleared his throat. "No use standing in the door. Killian, get Shannon." He shuffled back to his chair.

Amy squealed and ran to Liam first. "I've never seen this red hair before! Can I touch it? Oh! Your eyes are so pretty! How come I don't have freckles? Why are you wearing so much plaid? Artie, do you have freckles too?" She climbed into his lap and petted his hair, poked his cheeks and tugged at his plaid shirt.

Finally, Liam held her at arm distance away from him. "Get it off me!"

"I am not an it! I am nine years old and I have no baby teeth!" She stuck her tongue through where her front teeth would be. "Shee?"

"Alfred!"

"Sorry, Liam. She's very excitable." Alfred grabbed Amy by her arms and brought her to the floor. "That's Liam, Amy. That one over there is Dylan and the one with tea is Killian."

"Oh, and here comes Shannon." Arthur grinned and welcomed the hug from his sister.

"You jerk! I can't believe you don't come over more often!" She complained, her accent thick and laced with Irish blood.

"I'm sorry, Shannon." Arthur ruffled her strawberry blonde pigtails.

"Alright. But who's the fat guy and the loud kid?" She crossed her arms and glared at Alfred and Amelia.

Amy puffed out her cheeks. "That's not nice! Ya'll are a bunch'a piles of horse dookie in the hot Alabama sun!"

Arthur giggled. Alfred snorted. Shannon stared blankly. "What does that even mean?"

"This is Amelia and Alfred." Arthur said, settling his giggles.

"Alfred is your boyfriend."

"Yes." Arthur nodded at his sister.

"Humph. Come on Amelia. I'll give you some old toys."

The little girl grinned and followed the older girl. "Call me Amy!"

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"It's cute!"

"I'd rather use my proper name than be 'cute'."

"But-!" Their conversation died off as they moved to Shannon's room.

"Arthur...?"

"Shannon likes anyone with an attitude." Arthur shrugged and looked at his father. "Well?"

Mr. Kirkland hummed and rubbed his temple. "Your mother was so much better at this."

Arthur remained silent.

Killian spoke up. "Alfred threw Arthur a surprise birthday party. He even paid for my plane ticket so I could be there."

"Oh! And he always takes care of Arthur when he gets drunk! Not to mention all the time since Arthur doesn't work."

Arthur's face flushed and Alfred shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"Alfred has bought Arthur piercings and tattoos." Liam said, his tone displeased. Then he sighed, "But he has given Arthur a chance to be himself. I've never seen Arthur so happy."

"Hmmm." Mr. Kirkland brought his gaze up to Alfred. "Sounds like you know what you're doing."

"I raised Amy until she was about two. My mother wasn't in the best place. In all reality, it feels like Arthur is my baby and I need to take care of him."

"That's a stupid way to put it." Arthur grumbled.

"It's true!" Alfred grinned.

"At this rate, I'll never see any grandchildren."

"We're getting a cat! He can be your grandbaby!" Alfred grinned, making every Kirkland stare at him.

His cheeks flushed. "Or not."

"Well, Arthur?"

"I love him." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred's one.

"Then I don't see anything wrong." Mr. Kirkland leaned back in his chair. "Just behave yourselves."

"Of course, sir!"

Arthur grinned and hugged his father. "Thank you."

Mr. Kirkland clapped Arthur on the back, making the blond wince despite keeping his smile.

Arthur finally let go and moved to grip Alfred's hand. "Happy Fathers' Day, Dad."

The old man let a smile fall upon features.

•••••

**Author's note: Wow, late and a lame ending. Sorry guys! Work has been ew and me and Hannah-fish had some stuff going on.**

**Oh! And Hannah-fish let me buy a shirt that says 'your grandma sounds hot' with dear Alfred's face on it. So yeah. That happened.**

**If you have a holiday you don't think I know about send me a message or comment the holdiay, date pairing and a description!**

**And I'm also taking requests now! They will go in the order I receive them and all will be oneshots. Make sure to include your pairing and it may take me a whole so be patient!**

***Hannah-fish: Honey. Dear. Darlin'. It was 2 AM, and I am not the boss of you. That said... pff, you bought a grandma's hot T-shirt! **


End file.
